Party Crasher
"Party Crasher" is a Season 5 thread written on May 6, 2015. Summary Full Text Loki Laufeyson: 'The festivities of the night proceeded, and everyone drank and danced and celebrated the wedding between Treepelt and Vox. Then suddenly a form in the center of the form coalesced, a wide excited grin upon his face. “MERRY WEDDING TO THE HAPPY NEW COUPLE! EH? EH?” Loki exclaimed, prancing about the room wildly, dressed in extravagant clothes that were perhaps a bit too wild for a wedding. He leaned up to the couple and nudged Vox in the ribs, saying, “Hm, you got a hottie there, didn’t you? How positively wonderful, yes, what a great way to begin your new life, hm?” Then he pranced over to the drinks, scrutinizing them and sniffing them closely. “Someone… spiked… these, didn’t they? Ah, wonderful! Positively wonderful. Add a bit more chaos to the evening, I approve!” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree looked down at the cup she was holding, her attempt to cool her flushed cheeks after their dance. Unfortunately she seemed to be as heated as ever. “Nobody…touched these drinks,” she said tipsily, frowning up at the newcomer. “It’s a ''nice wedding, not a…not a…who’re you?” She squinted at him, moving forward a bit. 'Loki Laufeyson: '"I am a GOD, you dull creature!" “Now come on,” he said, smiling at her. “Let’s just all have fun and…” '''"PARTY HARD!" Greg Ericson: 'Greg raised his hand and said. “Oh yeah those drinks were me. Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, hey Loki wassup bro? You look good, slightly more chill, have you been working out or something? Yoga, big bag of weed or something?” '''Loki Laufeyson: '“Hey bro,” Loki said, giving Greg a hearty wink and knowing point. “Llet’s stir this up even more, eh? We don’t need weed when we got the ability to create illusions, right? Let’s make this interesting!” He clapped his hands and suddenly a hoard of unicorns were prancing through the halls. '''Kira Mær: Kira danced to the music, an alcoholic bubble tea in her hand. Unicorns pranced through the hall. She looked to see Loki making this whole party. “YAY, UNICORNS!,” she exclaimed, “THIS IS AMAZING!!” Grey Bergman: 'Grey suddenly perked up. “Diiiiddd someone saaaayyyy uniiiicccoooornns?” she shouted. She then turned to Shadow and took her face in both her hands. “Shhhhhaaaadddooowww….whhy aren’t you an unicorn?” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox grabbed Tree’s left hand in his right, standing close to her. He felt light, almost weightless, but he didn’t want to lose focus of what was unfolding. “When did he get back in… *hic*…here?” Vox approached Loki, apparitions of unicorns passing through him. On any other day, it would have been quite the disturbance, but today wasn’t like that. He seemed to have lost all inhibitions and needed to address this. “Hey, asshat.” He stood before Loki, visually temperamental. “Say that about my wife again. I dare you. I’ll go rounds, I- *hic*- swear.” '''Loki Laufeyson: '“Ooooh, the poor little groom is pissed at me, ehh?” Loki asked, not at all intimidated by the drunk man’s aggressive words. “I came here for congrats, muchacho. Gotta celebrate that you little peeps got together. And ain’t it a good thing when a bloke like you can get together with a pretty wifey?” 'Vox Arnason: '“Bloke… like me?…” Rage. Drunken rage, and not like he’d felt before. “I have ''ONE DAY ''that I get to be happy and be with my new wife and you show up and have to '''make SUCH A MESS OF THIS-” Dario rushed to Vox, grabbing him and holding him back as best he could. “Not worth it, bud. Don’t test him.” The deer seemed to be the only patron who chose to not partake in the drinking festivities, allowing him to play referee to the shenanigans unfolding. “NO YOU DON’T GET IT HE IS A JERK AND I’M NOT DEALING WITH THIS TODAY” 'Hrinthe Soulspeaker: 'Hrinthe, who had taken absolutely no notice of Loki’s appearance, suddenly marched through the center of the entire fight, singing something completely nonsensical and cacophonous at the top of her lungs in whatever dragon language it was that she spoke. She continued off, head held high as her screeches drowned out everyone around her, leading to a few guests covering their ears and cowering. Kiri, still a spirit, floated after her cringing. ‘Sorry,’ she mouthed. Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Vox Arnason Category:Treepelt Category:Loki Laufeyson Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:Kira Mær